


Козодой

by wild_water



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mary Poppins - P. L. Travers
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_water/pseuds/wild_water
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Аберфорта живет очень старая коза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Козодой

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на вызов logastr "хочу про млечный путь"

В этот раз письмо Аберфорту приносит дрозд. Хотя какое там письмо — записку, накарябанную на обрывке оберточной бумаги.

_«Эйб, ты на небо давно смотрел? Кончай манкировать обязанностями! Или старушка совсем плоха? К.»_

Аберфорт вздыхает — за всеми хлопотами последних месяцев он действительно все забыл. И на небо давно не смотрел. А ведь происходящее в Англии безобразие влияет на звезды — и они не могли не потускнеть.

Когда же был прошлый раз? Вроде еще до Рождества, а сейчас уже лето.

Месяцев шесть уже точно прошло.

Аберфорт моет руки, отпирает маленькую, неожиданно чистую дверцу буфета. Точно, заветная бутыль уже почти полна — ну как он не заметил этого раньше?

С полочки застеленной белоснежной салфеткой он берет небольшой, словно игрушечный, серебряный подойник, баночку с мазью. «И кто теперь будет её варить? Надо посоветоваться с Мери, пусть порекомендует кого. Северуса уже не попросишь...»

Козы приветствуют хозяина радостным меканием, в углу козлятника взбрыкивает козел, но Аберфорту сейчас не до них.

— Просыпайся, старушка, надо поработать, — приветствует он жительницу отдельного, отличающегося особой чистотой закутка.

Поднимающаяся встретить его коза не просто стара. Так, наверное, должна выглядеть праматерь всех коз.

Ухоженная, гладкая шерсть абсолютно седа и тонка настолько, что просвечивает розоватая кожа. Глаза, несмотря на регулярное лечение, снова затянуло белым.

Аберфорт треплет любимицу по единственному рогу — второй отпилили в незапамятные времена, — и достает из кармана завернутую в тряпицу смокву. Пока коза лакомится, он рассматривает зубы. К счастью, их последнее магическое лечение оказалось весьма успешным.

Аберфорт долго и нежно массирует сморщенное, высохшее вымя, втирает мазь.

Вопреки всем правилам он доит её пару раз в неделю. То, что коза еще дает молоко — чудо, нарушающее и магловские и магические законы.

Наконец, вымыв руки и вымя теплой водой, Аберфорт приступает к доению. Тяжелые, серебристо-белые капли глухо ударяют по дну подойника. Молока мало — пара столовых ложек, не больше.

Дома Аберфорт с помощью заклинания переносит молоко в почти полную бутыль. Тщательно, вручную моет небольшую детскую игрушку-прыскалку. Проверяет стоящую в сарае огромную складную лестницу. И отправляет патронуса к Хагриду.

Если этой ночью кто-нибудь из жителей Хогсмида выглянет в окно, он увидит высоченную устремленную в небо лестницу, которую держат Хагрид и его брат-великан. А стоящий на верхней ступеньке коренастый старик опрыскивает небо молоком Амалфеи, и потускневший млечный путь становится ярким и сверкающим, как в день своего сотворения.


End file.
